Time For a Party (on hold)
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a new pony is in town as is hoping to not be noticed by anypony here for who he is. all he wants is friends and family who do not just want him for what he does and is.
1. Chapter 1

My name is trick dancer. And I am known for my dancing. I learnt all of my moves from the best. In the griffons kingdom and in equestria. I have even defeated all of the best dancers and now I am famous for it. But I now want to live my life by myself and with a family if able. I have a black coat with a orange mane and tail. I am trying to find at least one town that dosent know me. I am on my way to the only town that I think has never heard of me, Ponyville. I was on the trai that was about to arrive in Ponyville. I made some new friends while riding on the train . one of those including a pink earth pony mare. Once we arrived in Ponyville the pink pony tackled me to the ground. "oh so you are new to Ponyville. Are you? Cause if you are I am gonna throw you a PARTY." She said before running off. I picked myself out of the dirt and I brushed myself off. And I started to look around town. I first visited the town hall where I met the mayor to make me a citizen of Ponyville. Next I went to the spa to become aquanted with the owners lotus and aloe. After the spa I just went where ever the day took me. After I went around the town at least once I ran into the pink pony again. May of forgotten but her name was Pinkie Pie. "oh you all aquainted with Ponyville now trick?" she asked.

"why yes I am." I said causing her to jump with glee.

"that is so awesome but do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"no I do not. Mind if I stay at your place for a little while?" I asked. With me saying that she jumped into the air and froze like a freeze frame. "uh pinkie? Are you okay?" I asked. Just after I say that she disappeared and I didn't know where she went. Just then I heard something behind me and when I turned around a cannon went off spraying me with confetti. "really pinkie I heard you were a party expert but this is ridiculious." I said laughing. After I said that Pinkie Pie joined me in laughing. "well where do you live anyway?" I asked. She opened her mouth to speak but then a white unicorn mare came walking over and pulled Pinkie Pie over to the side. When they were finished talking Pinkie Pie walked back over to me. "uh I need to go get my pet off of a new friend of rarity and a new pony in town. Be right back." And just like that she was gone. I waited for like I think 5 minutes before Pinkie Pie came back. "I live this way." She said. I started to follow pinkie pie until we reached a place called sugercube corner. We walked inside and I met the workers and owners of the place, the cakes. "why hello Pinkie Pie. Who is this new fellow?" mrs cake asked.

"oh he is new in town and he needs a place to stay. Mind if he stays here?" Pinkie Pie answered. Mrs cake pulled mr cake into a little talk. I could see that he was shaking his head no but I could tell he was losing this argument. After they were finished talking mrs cake came walking over to me and pulled me into a little talk. "okay you can say but we have some rules. First of all you have to help work the store. Second of all you have to help Pinkie Pie set up partys. And lastly if you do anything to her we will hurt you enough to make it so you want to leave Ponyville forever because she is like a daughter to us. Do you understand?" she asked.

"I understand."

"good." Mrs cake then brought me back over to Pinkie Pie. "he has agreed to our rules and he must help you with your parties. Do you agree pinkie?"

"yes I do agree, oh this is gonna be so exciting, come on this way to your room." I followed pinkie pie to the room and I must say that it was quite spacious. I walked into the room and I immediately got cannoned by Pinkie Pie by confetti and something else had also came flying out. When I turned around I didn't see what came flying out because something jumped onto my face. "uh pinkie pie? What is on my face?" I asked.

"oh that's gummy. My pet alligator. I call him gummy because he has no teeth. Now gummy. Is that a proper way to greet a new guest." She pulled him off of my face she took him out the door and I could hear her scolding him. I listened for just a couple seconds and this is what I heard. "gummy you should also know not to go inside of my cannons what if you hurt anypony." I am surprised she was not worrying about him and only the ponys that the cannon shot at. I walked over to the window and I saw that it had just turned night. I walked back over to the door to see if Pinkie Pie was still there and she wasent. I heard moaning coming from the door to the left of my room and I guessed that it was the cakes doing. Um. I don't really know how to say mating different so I am just gonna say mating. Before I went back into my room I walked outside and I thought I saw a black and blue pony following a pony in a cloak. I didn't think anything aout it cause I just walked back inside and this time I heard moaning from the door to the right of my room and I thought that the cakes must of just moved rooms so I walked into my room and got onto the bed. And fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

**Hey guys and girls reading this. I first of all have to say a couple things. The first thing is that these storys I am about to list have to do with one another:**

**The Forest Ranger**

**Keeper of Music**

**The Magic of Night**

**The Spirit of Flying**

**Time for a Party**

**Time to get Lucky**

**All of these storys lead up to the Story The 6 Chronicles. This tells each of the readers the back storys of each one of the OC's I have made. So as soon as I have finished all 6 of these story's I will start the beginning of The 6 Chronicles. Also I am gonna say that I have a contest. Whoever can figure out the one thing from all of my OC's in these 6 story's I will give a honorable mention to everybody who gets all 6 things. Well that is all I got to say and I am gonna put this in the next chapter updates of the other 5 storys. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing out. Chow.**


	2. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


	3. Chapter 2

As I woke up the next morning I stretched and got out of the bed. As I exited the room I went into the store and found the cakes and pinkie pie working. "morning sweetheart." Mrs cake said.

"morning ." I said. "so what do I need to do?"

"pinkie why don't you take a break and help set up the welcome party." Mr cake said. as she put down a tray of cupcakes she led me into a room and when she closed the door we got right to work.

"so whos welcome party is it?" I asked.

"its for you silly, well also some other ponies." She said with a laugh.

"then lets get to work." I said. as we were working I realized that we both had the exact same ideas. We both decided that there would be a dance of at the party and I knew I was going to participate. Also we decided to make some punch with some suger and apples. Old family recipe. We also decided to have someone in the town called vinyl scratch make the music for it. After wards the last of it we just talked about decorations. As we finished and exited the room I could see the ckaes were struggling with all the orders. I then walked over to the counter. "okay this is how its going to go. If your order is simple get up front. If your order isn't simple then get in the back and pinkie pie will come and get your order." I yelled. As they did that the cakes looked at me wide eyes. "mom used to have me work at a bakers shop." I said as they nodded. As they got back to work I went into the kitchen and started to work on the orders. There were cupcakes, cakes, you name it. As soon as all the orders were filled it was getting close to nighttime. "thank you sweetie for the help. Maybe I should put you on cashier." Mrs cake said.

"no its okay. Plus I don't think your husband would trust me there." I said causing us all to laugh. "so pinkie is the party tonight?"

"yes it is. If you don't mind going and getting the DJ I can work on decorations." She said handing me a address. As I left the building I asked a pony to where I needed to go and soon I made it there. On the door was a record. As I knocked on it a white pony answered. "hello I am looking for vinyl scratch." I said.

"your speaking to her." She said.

"well pinkie pie told me to give this." I said handing her the paper. As she read it over she started to smile.

"well lets get going. Mind helping me lug my gear?" she asked. As I walked in I started to grab her stuff and walk it to sugercube corner. As I did the trip multiple times vinyl stayed at the place and set the stuff up. as I brought the last speaker inside the place was all set up and the first ponies were just arriving. As she started the music I stayed off to the side for a while before a big stallion walked over. "I heard you're a new in town and a good dancer." He said.

"yes I am. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I challenge you to a dance off." He said and the people around us gasped. I just looked down and smirked. "I accept." Causing more gasps. As he led me to the dance floor he started off with some normal dance moves. Amature. As I started to do the flippers crown they all watched me in awe as after after every movement I did a sideways flip, frontwards flip, backwards flip, while inbetween each flip I did a quick dance move. As I stopped he was staring at me with his mouth open. Then he put on a angry face and started to do some more advanced moves. He did the animals roar. He did it for a few seconds as he looked at me and I just I started my own personal dance moves. As I did a quick one, two, three. I did a triple sideways flip and as I landed I did a quick roll and I started to spin on the ground as I stopped spinning. As he walked away the entire crowd cheered for me. Then pinkie pie walked over. "time for you to meet the other new ponies trick." She said. as I followed her to the room with the other ponies they all started to introduce them selves and I did as well. Except the last pony before he said his name he clutched his stomach and fell onto the ground. "night get Twilight." The one named spirit flyer said. as he ran out the door I helped put him onto the bed. As the stallion walked back into the room with 6 other ponies including pinkie pie. As the purple one walked over the stallion was covered in a purple glow but it quickly went away. "I don't understand this." She started. "My magic says that he is in pain but it isn't coming from him but somewhere else. But the worst part is that there is something else apart of him that is scary to me." She said.

"And what is that?" night asked.

"Inside of him is life that is only supposed to be in the Everfree forest. He is a part of it."


End file.
